Tales from the S'yrthghar V: Blessings
by Bluetech
Summary: "We often take for granted the very things that most deserve our gratitude." - Cynthia Ozick


**Tales from the S'yrthghar V: Blessings**

The canyons of St. Aegolius, timeless and beautiful as they were, did not rank first in the minds of owls searching for a suitable location to live.

A network of deep crevasses accompanied by towering spires of rock, it proved to be far more comfortable for ground-bound mammals than the masters of the sky that hunted them.

That is not to say its characteristics weren't exploited by owls in the past. Most notably, it served as the hideout of Skench and Spoorn, two cruel and cunning owls that captured, moon-blinked, and enslaved owlets in troubling numbers.

Ostensibly an orphanage, St. Aggies, as it was informally known, existed for some time before its downfall due to the rise of the Pure Ones.

Yes, it is true that many chilling atrocities took place in those canyons. With the passage of time, however, the influence of those dark deeds faded.

After the conclusion of the bloody War of the Ember, only the oldest of owls retained memories of what had occurred there in days gone by. In addition, the newer generations of owls that hatched were wholly unaware of its tainted history.

Such ignorance provided endless bliss for the smattering of winged denizens that eked out an existence there. Prey was plentiful and the climate, though arid, was tolerable by a select few species designed to live in harsh environments.

Life within that stony maze was peaceful, despite being somewhat challenging at times. It received its fair share of the prosperity that had infiltrated the Southern Kingdoms since the reign of Soren and Pelli commenced.

To the adventurous owls who preferred a more reclusive lifestyle, the canyonlands were paradise of an unusual sort, but a paradise all the same. It goes without saying, then, that those individuals would be averse to the idea of living anywhere else.

* * *

The blazing sun hung low in the cloudless sky, painting the canyonlands a rustic crimson hue. A shadow with a razor-sharp edge crept across the region, creeping eastward with each passing minute.

Two burrowing owls, one male and one female, glided west, hemmed in by mighty, opposing walls. Their alternating wingbeats kicked up the loose dirt on the canyon floor into a roiling cloud.

He, like the majority of his kind, hatched and was subsequently raised in the Desert of Kuneer. After coming of age, he stumbled upon his eventual mate in a purely chance rendezvous.

Grace was her name and, given how smoothly she ran with her long, muscular legs, a very fitting name indeed. She was likewise smitten by Tobias, the charming and humble owl who had caught her eye.

Gripped by a deep attraction for one another, the pair eloped. Desiring a much-needed change of scenery, they left the Kuneer Desert behind and relocated to the St. Aegolius canyons.

Together they excavated a spacious burrow at the end of a winding cleft in the rock. Bound by the invisible ties of unwavering love, they did not hesitate to start a family.

The consummation of their relationship resulted in the creation of a single daughter, whom they adored with all their hearts. They were not yet satisfied, nor did they feel it was kind to deprive her of siblings.

During the following Time of the Silver Rain, they mated once more and she soon laid a clutch of three eggs. From those glorious white vessels sprang forth a second daughter and two equally wonderful sons.

As one would expect, life could not be grander for the six-strong family whose mutual love was just as nourishing as any given food item.

On that particular evening, Tobias convinced his eldest child to scout the area with him. His remaining offspring stayed home, as they savored the stories of the Guardians that their mother told.

The patriarch never passed up an opportunity to bond further with his daughter. It was evident she had inherited several of his admirable traits, the same traits that captivated her mother when they met all those moon cycles ago.

The slender, lively female flew up alongside her father and locked eyes with him.

"Where exactly are we going?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure, to be honest," he replied, smiling.

She shook her head in mock disapproval. "Follow me, I'll find an interesting place for us to investigate."

"Fair enough, Tara."

Tobias braked briefly and banked to starboard, falling in behind her.

The ravine they were currently in suddenly diverged and they chose to head down the left fork. It gradually narrowed and eventually their wingtips began brushing against the grainy exterior of the cliffs on either side.

They drifted to the ground and proceeded on foot at a relaxed pace. Their talons stabbed into the dirt with each step, creating two intermingled patterns of depressions.

The gully's width remained constant and the pair arrived at another split.

"Which passage should we explore?"

She unfurled her starboard wing and pointed to the right path.

"This one."

"Lead the way, daughter."

"With pleasure."

Tara strode past the shelf of rock separating the branches and, without warning, a loud hiss sliced through the still air. The owls froze, as its source was in very close proximity to them.

Seconds later, a slender female serpent sporting a mottled brown pattern slithered out from a small cleft in the rock.

It halted in front of Tara and arranged its lower body into a neat spiraled coil. It then raised its head until it stood at eye level with the unannounced intruders.

"It is not wise to disturb a sleeping snake," she said, flicking her tongue at regular intervals.

"We had no idea you were there. We apologize," she responded.

"Tread more carefully in the future."

The serpent uncoiled her body and slithered off the way they had come, glaring at them shrewdly with her piercing red eyes. She paused momentarily at the spot where the forks converged and twisted her head around.

"Don't attempt to stalk and eat me. I have quick reflexes and a nasty bite."

She exposed her curved fangs, let out another hiss, and slipped out of sight.

Father and daughter glanced at each other, awkward looks on their faces.

"It seems some creatures aren't very fond of us owls…"

"Unfortunately," Tara replied.

The duo continued on and were dealt additional bad luck, as the path abruptly terminated at a dead end. A pile of fractured stone rubble clogged the ravine completely, the consequence of a significant rockfall event in the past.

"I wonder what lies beyond this mass of rock?"

"Probably nothing of importance."

"I have a feeling you're right, Father. Let's head back."

He nodded resolutely.

The pair of owls retraced their steps and meandered down the opposite ravine. Save for the shuffling of their feet and the hushed sounds of their breathing, it was dead quiet.

Tobias spotted a pebble up ahead and decided to play a trick on his daughter. Once Tara ambled past it, he balled up his port foot and gave it a swift kick.

It sailed through the air and clattered against the wall, producing a series of staccato clicks. Tara jumped and emitted an alto hoot of alarm.

She then whirled around in a blur, her expression one of shock and surprise.

"You startled me, Father!" she exclaimed.

He smirked and failed to contain his amused chuckles.

"Ha ha, very funny," Tara deadpanned.

She calmed down and began chuckling uncontrollably as well. Tobias calmed himself and enveloped her in a tender embrace.

"I couldn't help myself. Do you still love me?"

She bored into him with her brilliant yellow eyes.

"Of course, even if you happen to ruffle my feathers on occasion."

"Then I must confess that I love you too."

He nuzzled her cheek and released her.

She took several steps backward and located the offending pebble. In one fluid motion she scooped it up and flung it at her father, striking him square in the breast.

It rebounded in an arc and fell, skittering across the substrate.

"Hah, now we are even," she declared.

"A strong-willed owl such as yourself could only be my daughter," he quipped proudly.

"And I am thankful that you are my father."

She grinned, spun around, and forged onward. Tobias matched her pace and pursued her.

They rounded a sharp bend and Tara halted unexpectedly, causing her father to bump into her.

"Is something wrong?"

She indicated no with a brisk shake of her head. A slew of gagging noises emanated from her beak and she coughed up an ovoid pellet.

"Ah, that's what it was."

"Yes. Nothing to worry about."

She grasped the compact bundle of fur and bone and tossed it a fair distance away. By that time the light level had dropped substantially and the faint blue glow of twilight infiltrated the chasms.

Incidentally, Tobias regurgitated the undigested leftovers of his earlier meal as well.

"Who's there?" a masculine voice called out, the words echoing off the walls.

"Do not try to flee, we have already sensed your presence," added a feminine voice.

"Come, we mean you no harm," concluded the male individual.

The burrowing owls crept further along and rounded a second, shallower bend. A recessed cavity opened up before them, inhabited by two diminutive elf owls.

At first glance they appeared normal, but their empty gazes were rather unnerving. The comparatively small beings approached and peered up at their visitors.

Tobias and Tara felt as though the owls were staring right through them.

"Greetings, my name is Emma. This is my mate, Flynn."

Tobias introduced himself and his daughter, having slight trouble masking the uneasiness in his tone.

"Is it our blindness that is causing you to feel nervous?"

Enlightened and stunned by her statement, his response was delayed. He had to phrase it carefully to avoid coming across as insensitive and making a negative first impression.

"Well… um… I'm sorry if I…"

"It's alright, we aren't offended in the least."

"Your reaction is understandable. There is no need to apologize."

Relieved at being exonerated of guilt, they composed themselves.

"Why have you wandered this far into the canyons?" she asked innocently.

"You are the first owls to discover our secretive home," he commented.

Tara provided them with a succinct explanation of their intent.

Emma replied, "A father and daughter exploring uncharted territory together? I can think of few pursuits that are as heartwarming."

"Not to mention as pleasurable," Flynn put in.

The owls retreated from the entrance and grouped near the rear boundary of the chamber.

Emma then arranged two dozen dry branches in a neat pile and covered it with dry leaves. Pinning one irregular stone against the earth and striking it with another, she peppered the pile with sparks.

A thin tendril of smoke manifested and she fanned the obscured flame, feeding it an ample amount of oxygen. The smoke grew more substantial and the tinder ignited.

The owls situated themselves a few pytes from the toasty fire and made themselves comfortable.

"Allow us to return the favor."

Tobias knew what Flynn was referring to, as did Tara.

"If you are comfortable doing so, then we won't object," he said.

"Flynn and I have been blind our entire lives. Our families nurtured us while young, but we did not expect them to care for us indefinitely."

"We left them at an appropriate age to live solitary lives and managed to survive on our own."

"A sandstorm toppled his home and he navigated to mine, as we lived a short distance apart. He asked to sleep there until the next night, at which point he would leave and seek out another."

"She agreed, naturally, but that was not the last time I would see her… metaphorically speaking. We soon became friends, but as the moons passed, we realized that our relationship was meant to deepen."

"United by our lack of sight, he and I found comfort and strength in each other. Glaux intended for us to survive, thrive, and face adversity together. Our blindness is not a curse, but a blessing."

"I... I don't know what to say…"

Tara intoned, "What a fascinating tale…"

"Emma and I share your opinion."

"Tell us about your family, Tobias. Do you have any other children?"

He revealed the names of his mate and three younger offspring, also including the story of their encounter.

He then posed a query identical to the one they asked previously: "Out of all the regions in the Southern Kingdoms, why would you settle down here?"

"Don't you ever feel isolated and lonely?"

"This might sound odd, but the Kuneer Desert was too hot for our liking. Here we may take advantage of shade, and the weather is hardly as temperamental."

"Loneliness is a feeling we are not familiar with. Flynn and I are content to be in each other's presence. We interact with nearby locals from time to time but we mostly keep to ourselves."

"Isn't hunting difficult given your inability to see?"

"That is an excellent question, Tara. Our hearing has become more sensitive since our arrival. It might not rival a Tyto's, but it is superior to that of an average elf owl's."

"Our size is beneficial as well, since we can access all but the narrowest passages when chasing a mouse, for example. A few agile rodents escape, but the majority of our hunts are successful."

"Those are valid points. Consider my curiosity satisfied."

"Wonderful."

The owls chatted for an additional two hours about a variety of topics ranging from mundane to thought-provoking. The crackling fire consumed its fuel and died out. Tobias reluctantly expressed the need to return to his own abode.

"My mate is a slightly worrisome type. I wouldn't want to cause her undue distress."

"I can't say I know what that's like, but your reasoning is rational nonetheless."

"Since you now know where our home is, you are always welcome to visit us in the future."

"We will certainly keep that in mind, Emma. Perhaps I will bring the rest of my family so you may meet them as well."

"That would be simply lovely. Be safe and may Glaux bless you all."

"Likewise," replied Tara cheerfully.

She and her father waved goodbye and navigated their way to the main chasm. It was then than they leaped into flight and began the melancholy journey home.

"Ahh… it feels so good to spread my wings again, doesn't it father?"

"I concur wholeheartedly."

"Those two elf owls were quite intriguing. I am glad to have them as neighbors."

"As am I. If blindness is their blessing, then you are mine."

Tara flashed a sheepish smile.

"Stop it father, your flattery is too much to bear…"

"It is the undeniable truth. You and your siblings are my greatest creations."

"I guess I have no choice but to agree with you."

"Correct. I love you, my beautiful daughter."

She exhaled a sigh of defeat, as attempting to beat him at his own game was a futile endeavor.

"I love you too, father."

"In exchange for your confession, I won't torment you for the rest of the night, I promise."

"Thank goodness," she quipped sassily.

* * *

"Ah, there you are, dear. I was beginning to worry that you'd gotten injured or even lost."

Tobias pecked his mate on the cheek.

"Both of those scenarios are very unlikely."

"We missed you, father!"

A trio of owlets half his height crowded around him, their plumage tickling his bare legs.

"I missed you too, children."

"Where's Tara?"

"Right here."

She jogged up to her mother, who put one wing around her.

"Sister! You're back!"

"You bet I am."

They broke away from him and pressed themselves close to her.

"So, was your foray into the canyon's uncharted depths rewarding?"

"Yes, quite rewarding. Why don't you tell them the story, daughter?"

"I would be honored."

She inhaled deeply, filling and expanding her breast.

"Our first exciting encounter was when we stumbled upon a dangerous snake…"


End file.
